Time Tots & Co
by VortexBlue
Summary: Upon meeting each other the 9th, 10th, 11th and 12th Doctors have all become rascally children! They are not alone, though, as companions of these Doctors have become young rascals as well. Cue Clara Oswald but even the best nanny (or English teacher) in the all of time and space couldn't keep this lot under control. (This was originally posted on my Wattpad account)
1. chapter 1

**Not every chapter will be as... How do I put it?... Timey-Wimey? as this one I just needed a start. Each Character is pulled from a different point in time so although characters appear in other character's starts that is not necessary where they are from when we get to the proper start of the story.**

 **Sorry if I suck at nine, I'm not all that used to him. I haven't gotten my hands on many 9th Doctor episodes. I've seen the first 4/5 episodes with him once each so... yeah.**

 **9th Doctor;**

"So, Rose Tyler, all of time and space. Where do you want to go next?" The 9th Doctor asks his companion.

"I still don't understand why you sound like you're from the north," she replies, looking at him from her spot, leaning on the console.

"And I already told you, lots of planets have a north," he replied, "Now are you going to choose somewhere or sit around on the console all day?" Rose looked at him unsure on how to answer. She leaned deeper into the console. "Don't touch that!" he yells and Rose jumps up in surprise; not expecting the sudden rise of his voice.

"Sorry," she mumbles.

"What about Bolivia? I hear it's fantastic at this time of year," he says moving to the console, "The planet, not the country," he then states.

"Mm-hm," Rose agrees with a nod of her head, grabbing onto the console with a grip so tight her knuckles turned white, she had learnt the hard way to hold on. The Doctor's hand reaches the lever and that was the last thing he remembered happening before he fell into a vast, yet oddly decorated interior, covered in some sort of round... things, if that was how to put them.

 **10th Doctor**

The 10th Doctor was wandering around New York- and by New York meaning New York in the 35th century. Despite the beautiful scenery the place had not intrigued him. He had no one, Rose was gone, in a parallel universe and probably, in his opinion, adjusted to the meta-crisis version of himself. He missed her deeply. Donna was, too, gone. He had no chance in seeing her, well in her seeing him without her life being at risk. He watched her sometimes, he lingered in the shadows checking up on his best friend but he never got her attention, it was for the best after all. He missed his girlfriend whom he was sure he could no longer title her as that but would still think of her that way, he missed his best friend. He didn't think of Martha as often but she was still there, nagging on the back of her mind- making him feel guilty toward the woman he couldn't love. He looked back at his TARDIS, he wasn't quite ready to go back yet but it was then he found himself in a large area not too unlike the console room of his own TARDIS- it still had the round things.

"Wha... Wha... What?!" he exclaimed confused.

 **11th Doctor**

He knew what she was now, his impossible girl! Clara Oswald! Why he had crossed her path before. He was pleased, he hated not knowing; it annoyed him a lot. Clara had returned to the Maitland's and had decided as she prepared and got settled for her new job as one of Coal Hill School's English teachers she would take a break of travelling, not that the Doctor minded, time could go as he wished in his blue box. There was so much to see anyway. He grinned as he exited his TARDIS onto a planet he had never been to before, even the 2000 year old Timelord hadn't been everywhere yet! His face twisted into one of confusion when he found himself back in his own TARDIS before looking over to see 2 of his past regenerations.

 **12th Doctor**

Courtney was annoying and she was sick. In his TARDIS! The Doctor was pleased when he dropped her off back at the school though he had had some trouble finding his psychic paper. It seemed to have disappeared. He mumbles to himself unhappily and walks to the other end of the TARDIS before seeing the 'round things' return like his past regeneration's interior. He spins on his heel and looks oddly at the sight of 3 of his past regenerations.

"What are you doing in my TARDIS!" the 11th insisted, looking at the 12th.

"I was going to ask you the same question," he remarks.

"Who are you?" the 11th asks, hoping for a proper answer this time.

"Are you sure you want to know that?"

"You are in his TARDIS," the 10 reasoned scratching the side of his chin.

"I'm... the Doctor," the 12th answers.

"Oh no! Are you the next me?" The 11th moans, inspecting the old man from the distance he stood. "You're old- and grey, I got old and grey,"

"Shut up bowtie," the 12th snaps.

"Bowties are cool," an offended 11th argues softly, straightening his own.

"Grey hair and bowties," The 9th Doctor grumbles, "I don't have time for this, I need to be back in my TARDIS n-"

"Does anyone else feel weird or is it just me?" the 10th asks, cutting him off.

"We are weird," the 9th replies.

"Essentially crazy," 11 agrees.

"No, not that. More like..." but he was cut off by the feeling of shrinking of, even, changing as did all of them. Serious conversations were no longer on their mind, particularly on the 9th. There was something he wanted, and he was going to get it.

"I want a banana!" came the childish voice of a now very young 9th Doctor who still donned the clothes he was wearing, his jacket sleeves reaching way past his hands. "I want a banana now, now, now, now, now!"


	2. 2

**Rose- Parallel Universe (Bad Wolf Bay) 2015** ;

"Peter!" Rose called for her son, wandering around their 2 storey house. Like his father, who had now adopted the name John Smith, Peter had a sense of adventure and curiosity. This meant, however, he was often found in a cupboard or such he had gotten into but, closing the door on himself, as he often did, getting stuck and unable to get out. It was a pretty average thing in the household happening at least 5 times a day. There was a process Rose and the (meta-crisis) Doctor had gotten used to. Peter would lock himself in something then spend 5 minutes thinking it was the best thing in the world and priding himself on his adventure before breaking down and wanting his "Ma-my" or "Datty". Rose had gotten to her bedroom when she heard soft sobs from the bottom drawer where her husband kept his clothes. She, slowly and carefully, opened the drawer to see her 2-and-a-half-year-old son curled up in a ball crying.

"Well that's new," she muttered in regards to his new hideout.

"Ma-my!" The little boy cheered throwing himself into his mother's arms. "Is datty still werking?" the child asked, looking into his mother's eyes.

"Mm-hm," Rose nodded. She still had a bit of trouble seeing the Doctor without his TARDIS and with a real life. It was still him though, he had the same personality, well despite the added sass thanks to Donna Noble but despite that. He still had that love for her she craved. Rose smiled at her young boy, before on odd feeling spread through her body and suddenly, the child wasn't there or, to be more correct, she wasn't there.

~X~

The 9th Doctor wanders deeper into the TARDIS, toward the kitchen singing "Banana, banana, banana." to himself happily.

"Do you think it would have Jammie Dodgers?" the 11th asked pulling on his, now oversized, tweed jacket and fiddling with his bowtie, "Or fish fingers and custard?"

"I want tea!" the 10th exclaims.

"I bet I will win!" the 12 states before taking off down the corridor.

'Not fair! He got a head start!' the 9th moans before taking off after him, the 11th follows him. He turns to the 10th still while running.

"You're the loser!!!!" he states happily before turning around and running again.

"Hey! That was mean!" the 10th says, looking down at his shoes. The 11th turns around and pokes out his tongue. In reply the young 10th doctors runs through the corridor, arms pumping. 9 ran through the corridors in glee, giggling to himself.

"I'm gonna win!" he announces.

"No you're not!" 10 cries. He had already passed 11 and was quickly gaining on 12 passing his future regeneration in no time. He kept running, his long trench coat, now way too long for his little 7 year old body, dragged behind him. 11, whom had lost interest in the race soon after 10 passed him, flapped his arms inside his now oversized coat.

"Imma birdy!" he squeals happily, still running through the corridor. 12 watched 10 pass him and came to an abrupt stop.

"I don't want to play a running game!" his wails, stamping his foot.

"Grumpy!" 11 calls out to him as he passes 12, still flapping his little arms. 12 glares at 11 who was too busy 'flying' to care or, at least, see him do so. 9 and 10 were too busy focusing on winning to care about their future regenerations. 10 catches up to 9, no longer a big gap between them.

"Still winning!" 9 announces, looking back at 10 and not looking ahead of him, running smack-bang into a new arrival and falling on his butt. "Ow!" he moans, starting to wail.

"Shuddup!" comes a yell from 12 from down the hallway. 9 places a thumb in his mouth, looking up to see who he ran into. It was a little girl whom stood there arms crossed looking down at him. Her light blonde hair floated just below where her chin was. Her sparkling brown eyes locked onto hs.

"Rose?" He asks, thumb dropping from his mouth, head cocking slight.

"Doctor?!" she questions.


End file.
